Mycotoxins from moldy grain can cause large economic losses to poultry and livestock producers. The present invention relates to dietary modification to alleviate the adverse effects of feeding mold-infested corn to livestock such as broiler chickens.
There are many different mycotoxins which cause contamination of feedstuffs. The mycotoxin that is a most concern to the poultry and livestock industry is aflatoxin. Much research has been devoted to understanding the specific metabolic effect of these toxins in order to take steps to modify or remedy animal poisoning and toxin stresses that may occur from a number of sources.